


Please Stay

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x14, Angst, Implied Relationships, Multi, Not Beta Read, Scene Rewrite, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: A rewrite of the 3x14 scene between Harry and Barry.Barry asks Harry to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure on what to tag this as. It isn't a coda or a missing scene or canon divergence so I just called it a scene rewrite. 
> 
> I just knew I had to write something for 3x14 when I watch the scene where Harry tells Barry not to kill Grodd.

Harry walked into the room just in time to see the sandbag ripping open. “Yo, Rocky. How you doin'?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Barry looked exhausted, emotionally and physically.

“I just,” The speedster stopped and tried to find the right words, “No matter what I do to stop Grodd, he just keeps finding new ways to attack, new ways to destroy, and Iris doesn't think I should, but the only way this ends is if I kill him.”

“Kill him.” Harry repeated incredulously. “That might be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Iris is right. If you don't want to listen, go ahead, keep being an idiot.” Harry scolded the younger man. 

“I don't understand.” Barry tilted his head like a confused puppy. 

“Don't kill Grodd.” Harry said forcefully. 

Barry gave him a confused look and said, “Harry, you of all people should understand. I mean, you would have killed to save Jesse. You were gonna kill Zoom.”

“Barry, there's a thousand things I've done that I'm not proud of!” Harry laughed bitterly, “Some of them recently. Every time I do one of those things, it makes it easier to do it the next time. I look at you, out there battling the darkness, with honour and hope, and I'm reminded there's always another way, always. Killing Grodd is not your answer. Saving one life doesn't justify taking another. Find the other way.”

He then turned away from Barry to hide his expression. This was why he can’t stay. He can’t watch life chip away at Barry’s soul. He can’t watch the young hero exhibit anymore of that learned cruelty. _Perhaps I am a coward_ , Harry thought bitterly.

He felt a rush of air as Barry wrapped his arms around him. 

“Please don’t leave me, Dr. Wells.” Barry mumbled into his back. And Harry – Harry didn’t want to leave. Not with Barry like this, but he can’t stay. _Not like this._

“Barry,” Harry placed his hands over Barry’s and stroked them gently, “I can’t stay here. I’ve got a company to run.”

“Jesse’s staying. Why can’t you stay?” Harry flinched internally. His daughter was as stubborn as he was; there was no talking her out of it. Even though he wanted to.

“Jesse’s an adult now. She makes her own decisions. She doesn’t need me to tell her what to do anymore.” Harry tried to keep his voice even. 

Barry had no answer to that so he simply hugged Harry harder. 

Cisco’s voice came over the PA system, “We need you in the cortex.” 

With that the moment passed and Barry let go of Harry. “What’s up Cisco?”

“We’ve got a behemoth of a problem.”

Barry sighed and muttered, “Terrific.”

The speedster took a few seconds to compose himself before walking to the cortex with Harry following behind. They’ve got a telepathic gorilla to catch. 

Fin


End file.
